SK8ER BOI
by AngelSakura4
Summary: It's an OOC story. Instead of MeiLin being gaga for Li it's the other way around.


Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. ME broke! **:`(**

My first fic you R & R !!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura walked to school lonely. Syaoran decided to skate to school faster for some reason. She knew the reason, MeiLin. 

** ~He was a boy. She was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious?~ **

It had been five years. She and MeiLin grew a little closer, and they were good friends now. MeiLin was now a preppy person. Now, the gang was a little closer. MeiLin gave up karate for ballet. Syaoran's card captor outfit got too small for him and he started turning towards the punk side of the school. He was now the most popular guy in school, and MeiLin was the most popular girl in school. 

**~He was a punk. She did ballet. What more can I say?~**

Syaoran didn't know that MeiLin didn't like him anymore. He would go on practicing skateboarding moves for a while and show off his moves just for MeiLin. Sakura didn't have the heart to tell him. 'Besides, he wouldn't believe me anyhow,' she thought. She over heard MeiLin and her ballet friends talking. "I think Syaoran and I were meant to be together," MeiLin sighed. 

She didn't notice that she said it out loud. Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu gave MeiLin a weird expression. "MeiLin, what has gotten into you? Honestly, can't Syaoran ever get clothes that'll fit him?" Naoko giggled. 

Rika and Chiharu started giggling, too. Sakura gave a fake giggle. 

** ~He wanted her. She'd never tell. Secretly, she wanted him as well. But all of her friends stuck up their nose. They had a problem with his baggy clothes.~**

Sakura sighed again. She had always wanted Syaoran. When she figured out he liked MeiLin and she liked him back, she did everything to help them out. Now she heard MeiLin talking about how she doesn't really like him, and she knew it was going to break Syaoran's heart. 

** ~He was a skater boy. She said see ya later boy. He wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to Earth~ **

Five years had passed, and MeiLin was divorced. She was married to Renzo but found out that he had a thing for Kairi. She walked into a room with baby blue colors everywhere. She looked into her carriage at her bouncing baby girl, Kari, and smiled. She walked back out of the room and into the living room. She turned on her tv and saw Syaoran blasting a crowd of fans with his rock music and guitar. She quickly called Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu. "Hey guys! Do you believe what you saw on MTV? Do you think that's? MeiLin asked. 

"It has to be! We already know. We just bought tickets yesterday but unfortunately, Rika can't go," Chiharu said. 

"Um. would you mind if I take her place? I mean you don't want to waste money on non-refundable tickets do you?" MeiLin asked. 

"I guess not, sure," Naoko replied. MeiLin smiled and hung up the phone. She got dressed in her best outfit. 'Maybe I can get Syaoran back. I'm sure he's still crazy for me after all these years,' MeiLin thought. 

** ~Five years from now, she sits at home. Feeding the baby, she's all alone. She turns on TV. Guess who she sees? Skater boy rockin' up MTV. She calls up her friends. They already know, and they've all got tickets to see his show. She tags along, stands in the crowd, looks up at the man that she turned down.~ **

MeiLin waited a while. The ride was so long in her opinion, and she was so impatient to see Syaoran again. They finally arrived and they got front row center seats). Syaoran was blasting away rock music fans with his guitar. The music was loud that most people had to cover their ears. MeiLin didn't mind. She looked at Syaoran with her blazing red rubies. 

** ~He was a skater boy. She said see ya later boy. He wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar. Does your pretty face see what he's worth?~**

After the concert, Syaoran took the guitar off from his neck. "Excuse me, sir-" a bodyguard started, 

"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Syaoran. We're good friends, right?" Syaoran chuckled. 

"Ok, err. Syaoran. This lady in the next room is here to see you. She says she knows you from school," Ron said. 

"Oh, well what's her name?" Syaoran asked turning serious. 

"Hold on a moment," Ron said. He stuck his head out to the next room and asked her. "MeiLin Rea." 

Syaoran took a step back in shock. "L-let her in," Syaoran finally replied. He gulped. He remembered the day MeiLin dumped him clearly 

~Flashback~ 

"Syaoran, it's not working. I don't love you, and you don't love me," MeiLin said. 

Syaoran was silent. "How can it not work out? We promised to love each other forever. Isn't true love what matters most?" Syaoran asked eyes filling up with tears. He turned the other way so she wouldn't see. 

"Syaoran, I-" MeiLin started in her gentle voice. 

"No! I see now. You're in love with Renzo. I guess this is good-bye, MeiLin," Syaoran said leaving her there. 

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" MeiLin said chasing after him. He ran as fast as he could to get away from her. 

~End of Flashback~ 

"Syaoran?" MeiLin asked gently. 

Syaoran smirked to himself. 'I guess she still has her dumb soft voice after all these years. "Konnichiwa Mei. We haven't spoke in a couple of years," Syaoran said. 

** ~He was a skater boy. She said see ya later boy. He wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar. Does your pretty face see what he's worth?~ " **

"Yes, we haven't," MeiLin said. She looked up at eye level to him. He looked into her once irresistible rubies. After his heart mended, he vowed never to fall for the same rubies. 

"Syao-hun! That was so marvelous! Oh, we have a visitor?" an auburn haired girl walked in. Her waist length auburn her was down with two pigtails at the top. 

"Yes dear, this is. MeiLin Rea," Syaoran replied. 

"M-MeiLin? Oh it's so good to see you! We haven't talked in ages," the woman smiled brightly. 

"S-Sakura!" MeiLin said. The two girls ran up to each other and hugged. 

"Guess what? Syaoran and I are engaged. We're getting married this fall!" Sakura smiled. 

"Really? Wow," MeiLin said trying to be happy for her friend. "Congratulations," MeiLin added with a fake smiled. 

Sakura didn't know it was a fake smile but Syaoran did. "Saku, why don't you go set up the record deal, I have to pack up my guitar," Syaoran made up. 

"Of course," Sakura smiled. She and Syaoran quickly kissed. Then, she ran off. 

"So you're engaged to Sakura huh?" MeiLin asked saddened 

** ~Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck, that boy's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be. There is more than meets the eye. I see the soul that is inside.~**

"It's only natural, MeiLin. Especially after you dumped me for your lowlife friends," Syaoran said. 

"Well, I hope. I hope your marriage is successful," MeiLin said. She changed. She really didn't want to be the girl she was in high school anymore. 

"Arigatou. Now if you don't mind, I have to go take my fiancé out to dinner," Syaoran. "You are more than welcome to come if you'd like," Syaoran added. 

"No, no. I don't mind. You go ahead. I have to take care of a child !" MeiLin said. 

"Alright then, bye," Syaoran said and left. 

** ~He's just a boy. And I'm just a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? We are in love. Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?~**

A few weeks later, MeiLin turned the radio on. She was trying to teach Kari how to walk and was getting bored. 

"Hey there all you Syaoran fans! Have we got news for you! Syaoran and his fiancée, Sakura, made a new song!" the radio guy spoke. 

MeiLin turned around to listen. 

** ~I'm with the skater boy. I said see ya later boy! I'll be backstage after the show! I'll be at the studio signing the song we wrote about a girl you use to know.~**

MeiLin listened as words flowed out of Syaoran and Sakura's mouth about MeiLin back in high school. She broke down in a little cry. How could she have been so stupid? 

** ~I'm with the skater boy. I said see ya later boy. I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at a studio singing we wrote about a girl you use to know.~**

MeiLin got a letter in the mail a few months later. It was an invitation to Syaoran and Sakura's wedding. She decided not to go because Kari was a little sick. She pitied how her life went so wrong. The only one who ever helped her get through her crisis-like life (in her opinion) was Kari. 

The End   



End file.
